


Taking Too Long

by morrezela



Series: Bodyguard [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bodyguard, Class Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a bodyguard who fell in love with his charge Jared. This is the story of Jared getting his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a timestamp to Nineteen and Twenty-Three and Some Change. It was written for my alphabet fic meme for the letter “Y.” The word picked was “yes.”
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own

“Jensen,” the sultry growl of Jared’s single word goes straight to Jensen’s cock. It’s embarrassing. Jensen has had years of ignoring both Jared’s sexuality and his attempts to get Jensen into bed. Professionalism is something that Jensen has strived to achieve, and his dick is working equally as hard to undo all of his years of dedication.

“I’m on duty, Jay,” Jensen reminds his charge even though he doesn’t expect it to do any good. That particular excuse had rarely held any water back when having a relationship with Jared was forbidden and frowned upon. Now that the Padaleckis are encouraging them in their relationship efforts, Jared’s determination to get Jensen naked has tripled.

“You’ve got a back-up,” Jared counters as his stupidly long fingers begin to trace along the top edge of Jensen’s belt. He isn’t even touching the fabric of Jensen’s clothing, but it still makes Jensen’s oft ignored cock twitch.

“He’s an idiot,” Jensen counters.

Jared snatches his hands away with a huff. “You’ve said that about the last four replacements that have been sent.”

It would be a valid argument if not for the fact that each and every one of them had been terminated. The Padaleckis don’t make a habit of firing people because one of their children’s significant others is being jealous or a moron. The fact that they’ve been agreeing with Jensen only makes his resolve stronger. He and Jared are both stubborn that way. Sometimes he thinks that is part of their attraction to each other.

“I’m all healed now,” Jared switches tactics without blinking an eye. That sort of abrupt change used to startle Jensen until he realized that Jared was just good at assessing a situation and knowing when he was losing. The man might have an artist’s soul, but he’d been raised at the knee of a very successful business man. Negotiating is ingrained in him.

“I noticed that when you were parading around in your towel earlier,” Jensen says. It won’t do any good to admit that he actually noticed that a long time before Jared had gotten fed up with only getting kisses and light petting and launched his attack campaign of half nakedness.

“Then what? I’m not appealing anymore because I’m no longer forbidden fruit?” Jared’s voice creaks as he switches from seductive to indignant.

“Of course you are,” Jensen assures him, “but I’m working.”

“Fuck working,” Jared snaps.

“I need you to be safe, Jared. And I can’t protect you if I’m distracted by sex,” Jensen explains again. This isn’t the first time that they’ve had this argument.

“I thought you were going to say that,” Jared says. His tone is off as he speaks.

Still, Jensen doesn’t hesitate to come back with the obvious rejoinder of, “You should’ve. It’s the same answer you’ve been getting for the past couple of weeks.”

“That’s why I asked Mom if she could send Marcus over tonight,” Jared adds, a triumphant grin pulling across his face.

“You what?” Jensen croaks.

“You heard me.”

“No, I didn’t. Because it sounded to me like you asked your mother to help you arrange a booty call.”

“I don’t think it’s a booty call if I’m not actually calling, is it?” Jared counters as he brazenly reaches out and just undoes Jensen’s belt buckle.

“You can’t expect me to… with Marcus outside?”

“You’ll be fine,” Jared says, fingers dropping down to Jensen’s crotch to give it a squeeze.

The pressure feels good, and Jensen can’t help but roll his hips forward against Jared’s hand. His cock can be a traitorous bastard sometimes.

“See? What’d I tell you? Just fine,” Jared gloats as he pulls Jensen’s zipper down.

“I can’t,” Jensen insists again even though he can feel more and more blood leaving his brain to travel for a southern vacation.

“Don’t tell me ‘no’ when you want ‘yes.’ That’s unproductive and unnecessary. Just tell me what you really want. Do you want me, Jensen? Want to fuck me?” Jared asks, his voice lowering back to the sexy growl he’d started with.

Jensen’s breath hitches in his chest. His cock thickens that little bit more before he opens his mouth and croaks out, “Yes.”


End file.
